


FanArt: Genderbent! Magnus & Alec

by Mistymay6886



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistymay6886/pseuds/Mistymay6886
Summary: So, here's the thing...Magnus and Alec are, by far, one of my favorite pairings and I really love to draw.Only thing, I





	FanArt: Genderbent! Magnus & Alec

Okay, so, Magnus and Alec are, by far, my absolute favorite pairing.

Actually, I'm pretty sure Magnus is my favorite character of all time,; **_come on_** , he's a glittery bisexual warlock with cat eyes who is sassy and just on the right side of over the top,loves fashion and makeup, and is 100% capable of completely destroying anyone or thing threatening those he cares about...it just doesn't really get any better than that. I really adore a character who is over the top and maybe even kind of femme, on the surface, but is also really powerful.

Also I really love to draw...

Here's the thing...though, I can't draw guys...like, at all.

they usually turn out looking like kinda butch girl (which I have no problem with, whatsoever {Actually I'm fairly partial to that aesthetic in real life} _that's just not what I was going for)_

Besides, guys usually are kinda boring to draw; no real fun details, no jewelry, or makeup (Well, maybe I could actually draw Magnus...He's pretty close to my aesthetic, actually)

But I wanted to try damnit,

So I just flipped the genders

 

Anyways, This is what I ended up with.

 

                                                                                     

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, most of my drawings turn out looking like barbies or cutesy cartoon characters, but, I couldn't just not draw them!  
> Might end up doing more of these
> 
> Also, I genuinely didn't know if I was supposed to tag it as M/M or F/F, so I just went with both.


End file.
